(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tone wave synthesizing apparatus and more particularly to a tone wave synthesizing apparatus for synthesizing a tone wave by aligning wave sample values, wherein the waveform varies with the lapse of time.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The tone wave synthesizing apparatuses of a type in which the waveform varies with the lapse of time are used as tone wave synthesizing apparatuses of, for example, electronic musical instruments mostly for synthesizing tone waves giving delicate feeling of natural musical instrument sounds. Therefore, there has already been suggested a tone wave synthesizing apparatus wherein waveform data for all of a plurality of sampling points through the whole length of a tone wave from the beginning to the end are stored previously in a waveform memory so that, when the waveform data are read out progressively, a tone wave will be formed (Japanese patent laid open No. 121313/1977).
According to this apparatus, waveform data to be stored in the waveform memory are determined to be waveform data obtained by sampling the natural musical instrument sounds and therefore, the same tone waves which substantially correspond to the natural musical instrument sounds can be synthesized. However, in this apparatus, the amount of the waveform data to be stored in the waveform memory will become so large that the capacity of the waveform memory will become large. Thus this apparatus has a problem in reducing the size and cost.